


Sorry To Dump This On You

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, Wheres my Jermaine comforting his baby bro, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Finn tells Jermaine some things that happened.((This fic is inspired by "He Wasn't Worth It" by Keleficent!))
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Sorry To Dump This On You

Finn paced back and forth in front of Jermaine’s house. He had knocked on the door and was currently waiting for his older brother to answer. Once he did, he stopped and stood still, holding his arms behind his backpack-less back.

“Oh, hello Finn. I didn’t expect you here. Where’s Jake?” Jermaine asks, looking past Finn to see if he could spot his half-brother.

“Jake’s not with me. Jermaine, I need to talk to you.” Finn responds, rubbing the back of his hat.

“Oh, alright. Come on in, then.” Jermaine moves into the house, gesturing him in. Finn closes the door, trying his best to not let Jermaine see his stump. He wasn’t ready to tell him that yet.

“What did you want to talk about?” Jermaine asks, sitting on the couch. Finn sits next to him, angling himself to hide his stump.

“First, I need to give you the context to it. Do you know what the Enchiridion is?”

Jermaine thinks to himself.

“Yeah, it’s the hero’s handbook. Why?” Jermaine asks, looking up at Finn.

“I had the Enchiridion.” Finn responds. “But I gave it to a bear.”

“Weird choice, but go on.”

“But before that, I met Billy.”

“You met Billy? The legendary hero of Ooo you’ve always wanted to meet?”

Finn nods.

“What’s he like?” Jermaine asks, scooting a little closer to his adoptive brother.

“He... stopped believing in doing good. But Jake and I helped him.”

Jermaine nods.

“Then, one day, I got a dream of Billy’s death at the hands of the Lich. Which, by the way, was roaming around because of me. My backpack allowed a snail to go in his chamber while we checked on him. But the snail wasn’t protected and allowed the Lich to escape.”

Jermaine opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. He’s going to wait until Finn’s done speaking.

“I told Billy about my dream, as it had the Cosmic Owl in it.”

Jermaine quietly gasped.

“We went around and collected all of the princess’s crown gems, as requested by Billy. When we went to Bonnie, she wouldn’t give hers to me. I couldn’t explain why I needed it, Billy told me I couldn’t. She... sliced me on the cheek with her scissors. In hindsight, I deserved it.” Finn continued, rubbing his cheek scar. 

Jermaine frowned.

“It turned out that it wasn’t actually Billy, but the Lich using his skin to... to trick me. And I was the dumb kid who listened to him.”

Jermaine puts a paw on Finn's leg, but gestures for him to continue.

"Jake and I tried to stop him from going through a portal I created, but we failed. We were pulled into the dimension of Prismo. That's not the name, I just forgot it."

Jermaine nods.

"I used my wish to get rid of the Lich? And became a weird version of myself where I didnt have Mom and Dad, but humans taking care of me. It's a little fuzzy, because Jake told me this. I dont remember any of it."

"Jake's not the best at explaining stuff, is he." Jermaine jokes, then apologizes for interrupting and waits for Finn to continue.

"Its okay. I stole the Ice Crown from a dead Simon Petrikov , who I earlier found out was Ice Kings real name. Anyway, some gang burned down my home so I used the crown to freeze everything? And went insane... but Jake wished me out somehow."

Jermaine nods.

"Not to long ago, I found Billy's bucket list and decided to complete it with his ex, and that night he appeared in the clouds and...." Finn seems to be having difficulty with this part. Jermaine simply puts his paw on Finn's knee and rubs it.

"Its okay. Take you time."

Finn looks down, and glances at what little he could see of his arm, as it was mostly covered by cushions.

"He... he... told me my human father was still alive."

Jermaine gasps softly.

"Did you meet him? What's he like?" Judging by Finn's hesitation, it probably wasnt going to be a positive answer.

"He hates me. He doesnt care about me."

Finn was crying now.

"I killed Prismo to see him!"

Well, it was The Lich who killed Prismo, but he wouldn't have been able to had they not brought his bed to the cube.

Jermaine swallows hard. He wasn't exactly the best at comforting people. He squeezes Finn's knee.

"I-I actually tought he was worth it. But h-he wasn't. He told me to call him Martin instead of D-Dad, refused to answer my questions, and then tried to abandon me again. I lost..." Finn couldn't bring himself to tell Jermaine about the loss of his arm.

"You didn't lose Finn, you got me. And Jake, and Mom and Dad." Jermaine responds, thinking Finn was done.

Finn wipes his face, shaking his head.

"That's not what I meant. I lost something very important to me."

"Did he steal something from you?" Jermaine asked, his tone concerned and angry.

"I-I guess."

Jermaine growled.

"Whatd he take?" He asked, tilting his head.

Finn stared at Jermaine.

"Do you promise not to get mad at me?" He asks.

"Why would I get mad at you Finn? He took it."

Finn nods, deeply inhales and exhales, stares at the floor, then finally back at Jermaine.

He slowly removed his arm from the cushions, revealing the stump with a flower.

Jermaine's eyes widened as he saw it. He growled and muttered under his breath.

"Does-Does it hurt?" Jermaine asks, leaning closer to inspect it.

"Not really... I dont think it ever did. The pain of finding out my dad hates me was worse to process."

Jermaine slids off the couch and gestures for Finn to follow.

"That Martin guy is NOT your father Finn. Joshua is. Forget about him." Jermaine pulls Finn into a hug, then glanced outside.

"Its getting dark outside. I'll call Jake and tell him your staying here tonight." Jermaine walked into a different room, while Finn thought about what he said.

In his mind, he saw Martin. He tried to image Martin taking care of him, but he couldnt. He would become Joshua everytime.

That guy is NOT your father Finn. Joshua is.

That sentence rang in his head.

He smiled and followed Jermaine, feeling a little bit better.


End file.
